


The Deadly Lagoon

by princesskay



Series: The Pirate and the Mermaid Saga [3]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Fantasy, M/M, Mpreg, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 14:30:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1431961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesskay/pseuds/princesskay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom Trumper is a pirate, and the captain of his own ship . . .and now, he is a father. Though he faces the threat of violent storms at sea, a mermaid army, and the king of the waters himself, Tom is willing to go to any lengths to protect Billa and their unborn child. Even if that means entering the mythical and cursed Deadly Lagoon . . .</p><p>This is a direct sequel to The Mermaid's Child</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, here it is! Part three! I have been planning this specific part from the very beginning, and I must say, I'm VERY pleased with how it turned out. I hope you enjoy it just as much as I did:)))

Rain drove from the heavens in thick, unending sheets, as if God had chosen to fling all his fury upon the lone ship that now faced the roiling waters. The clouds were opaquely black, letting neither star nor moonlight through to shine even a hint of illumination to the crew members tossed to and fro on the deck. Dozens were working the rigging and sails, but the wind and rain easily had it's way with the ship.

Tom Trumper, the pirate captain of this lonely ship, steadied himself by the helm, where his second in command, Georg Listing, worked tirelessly to keep them on course. Tom was soaked to the bone, past shivering from the cold, but he refused to leave his post. Though he could do little to assist Georg in steering or the hands at working the rigging, he felt that it was his duty as captain to ride the storm out on deck with the others. He had spent years as one of those faithful midshipmen, following Captain Bowie's orders and doing the grunt labor as he slowly worked his way up through the ranks. It had always impressed him that Bowie worked alongside the crew members, that he worked just as hard, if not more so. Bowie had placed the _Virtuosa,_ his beloved ship, in the hands of Tom, and Tom intended to fill his boots. 

“Tom, this is crazy!” Georg cried over the roar of thunder, “Please, tell us to turn back!”

Tom shook his head stoically, frowning against the painful beads of rain that struck his brow, “We stay on course!”

He had not come this far simply to turn back. They were so close. . .

Georg wiped long strands of soaked hair from his face and glanced between the compass and the open sea, “I can't see anything, Tom! This is crazy! We could be on the other side of the Atlantic for all I know!”

“We'll know when the storm dies down.” Tom replied, “Then we'll get back on course. I have faith in your skill, Georg.”

Georg shook his head, “Skills or no skills, Tom, these waters are cursed.”

Tom glared at the angrily churning sea ahead of them, quietly agreeing with Georg that he was right. These waters  _were_ cursed because a certain mermaid king ruled them, and he was doing everything he could do to destroy Tom. 

Tom couldn't fault Jorg for wanting his son back, but the man was ruthless in his pursuit. It had been over a month since Tom and Billa, his lovely mermaid, had met with Jorg, ruler of these waters and Billa's father; a month since Tom had realized he was completely, hopelessly in love with Billa; a month since he had come to find out that he was the father of the unborn child growing in Billa's stomach; a month since every priority he thought he had, had fallen away.

He only cared about Billa now; Billa and their child. And he was willing to run to the ends of earth to have Billa all his own, and safe.

Jorg, however, was making that goal impossibly hard. Every day, it seemed, he sent mercenaries out, attempting to steal Billa away, or to take Tom's life. Jorg was determined, and unstoppable, with the force of an entire mermaid army at his back. He was going to get his son back, or die trying.

Had Tom not known what Billa's and his child's fate would be once they returned to the sea, Tom might have tried to negotiate with Jorg from the beginning. He didn't want to rip Billa away from the life he had always known, but Jorg made a compromise impossible. By the long-standing laws of the mermaids, a mermaid that mated and procreated with a human was to die, and the child along with him. It was an  _abomination,_ or so Jorg claimed. 

Tom was convinced that, once born, their child would be the most beautiful creature to walk the earth. He was angered to realize that Jorg would never agree, or even recognize the baby as human, mermaid, or even a person.

Tom had finally had enough of Jorg's attempts. On a calm night, only five days ago, Tom had positioned as many at every possible position on the ship. When the mermaid mercenary attempted to sabotage the ship, the creature had been captured and brought to Tom for questioning. He beat the mercenary and deprived him of water until the man told Tom would he could find Jorg. Tom released the creature back into the ocean with a message for Jorg. A day later, a mermaid returned to the  _Virtuosa,_ this time not to sabotage the ship. He informed Tom that Jorg would host a meeting in the Black Water Lagoon, more commonly referred to as the Deadly Lagoon. The waters around the Lagoon were a death trap for many ships; Tom had heard horror stories about the wrecks, the strange occurrences, the lethal storms. 

Now, only a day from their destination, the ship was caught in one of the infamous storms, being tossed to and fro despite the hands' most vigorous attempts to keep the  _Virtuosa_ on course. 

The waters certainly were cursed, but Tom had begun to question the origin of the sorcery. He had experienced one of Billa's spells upon their first meeting, when Billa seduced Tom into mating with him. Tom had never found the heart to be angry with Billa over the spell, especially after Billa revealed that he would have died from a terrible fever if Tom had not mated him. Mating season with mermaids, it seemed, was either vital with life, or fatal with fever and death.

Where Billa was good and pure, however, Jorg was cruel and evil. The winds and rains on the seas were no spell, but a  _curse_ that served no purpose but to leave the ship wrecked and ruins on the rocks. 

Tom would not be dissuaded by stormy waters; he had seen his share of storms, and he wasn't frightened. He would make it to this meeting, even if he had to drag he and Billa ashore on the splintered ruins of the  _Virtuosa._

 

~

 

A candle burned low, casting sparse illumination across the interior of Tom's private chambers. It was still now; the storm had finally subsided.

Tom stepped inside and eased the door shut behind him, wary of Billa's sleeping form inside his crate of water. Tom had built a larger tank for Billa so that his largely pregnant mermaid could lie down, curl up, or stretch out in the water. The water was changed constantly, via buckets of water dipped down the to ocean over the side of the ship. Tom did the best he could to make Billa comfortable, though he knew that long, lovely tail was most comfortable swimming free in the ocean.

Tom stripped out of his rain-drenched clothing, leaving them in a sopping heap by the door. He was shivering and soaked, entirely exhausted from the ordeal. He found a blanket and dried himself off, then wrapped it tightly around his shoulders to ward off the cold.

He jumped, still on edge, when Billa rolled over in the water, then sat up slowly. His big, dark eyes blinked sleepily at Tom from across the room. He lifted a delicate hand from the water and extended it in a quiet invitation.

Tom crossed the room and sat down on the chair that was constantly positioned next to the crate. He took Billa's hand tightly in his own and leaned down to press a kiss to his lips.

Billa shuddered softly at the intensity of the kiss. He reached up and stroked Tom's heavy, wet dreadlocks, his thumb lingering at Tom's temple.

“Is it over now?” Billa murmured.

Tom nodded, “At last.”

Billa sighed, “He's doing everything he can. . .”

“We're getting to the rendezvous point.” Tom said, firmly, “We're going to put an end to this madness.”

Billa nodded, though he swallowed hard against fresh tears. Tom knew it pained the boy greatly to be fighting so fiercely with his own kind.

“You're going to swim again. Freely.” Tom murmured, dragging rough, calloused fingertips over Billa's soft, round cheek, “We're going to have this baby, and he's going to be happy.  _We're_ going to be happy.” 

Billa nodded again, more vigorously, “Yes, Tom.”

“That's my Billa.” Tom smiled softly and tapped Billa's upturned, little nose.

Billa smiled more brightly, “Let's not talk about it till we weight anchor. Get in with me?”

Tom nodded, “Of course.”

He shed the towel and climbed into the crate with Billa. He sank down into the warm water and drew Billa up against his chest, petting the long, black hair that clung to Billa's neck and back. With his other hand, he stroked Billa's face, all along his cheek, over the plush swells of his lips, and the rounded tip of his chin, traveling along the smooth jawline and starting all over again.

Billa turned his face against Tom's hand, giving a soft, contented moan. He pressed closer, trying to crawl tighter into Tom's arms with his stomach protruding between them. His tail smacked the water impatiently.

“Soon, we won't even be able to make love.” He said, sounding disappointed.

“Don't you worry about that.” Tom smiled, “I'll find a way.”

Billa tilted his head back in Tom's arms, and he smiled sweetly, “You always do.”

Tom pressed another kiss to Billa's mouth, only pausing a moment to gaze into those pretty brown eyes before delivering another, deeper, hotter kiss. Billa moaned and parted his lips as Tom's tongue pushed it's way inside, probing about to taste Billa's compliant mouth. He reached up to grasp Tom's dreadlocks, holding their mouths together firmly. His body undulated against Tom's, pressing his swollen stomach into Tom, and then the tip of his growing cock.

Tom reached down, seizing Billa's cock underneath the water. Billa gasped, tearing his mouth away from Tom's. His large eyes blinked rapidly and he flushed a deep pink.

“T-. . .” He stuttered, gasping in a deep breath before finishing his exclamation, “Tom!”

Tom squeezed firmly, dragging his palm along the throbbing length, “You want me to show you how to make love to a pregnant mermaid?”

Billa's lips twitched in a smile but his expression quickly dissolved into desperate desire when Tom pulled on his dick again. He nodded rapidly, “Yes. . .yes, Tom. . .Show me.”

Tom tilted Billa back into the water, kissing him hard as he pinned Billa up against the opposite side of the crate. Billa moaned, hands grasping at the sides of the crate when Tom quickly moved down Billa's chest to suck on his nipples. The tight buds of flesh turned a flushed, aroused pink under the swift pleasuring of Tom's mouth. He drew his lips back from his teeth and nibbled softly at one, causing Billa squirm and moan louder.

“Tom, please!”

Tom straddled himself over Billa's tail and ground his cock up against Billa's, chafing them together beneath the warm caress of the water. Billa gasped and lifted his hips against Tom's, his breath catching when their shafts pressed fully together. Tom reached down and grasped them both in one, big hand, pumping the hard columns of flesh together.

“Tom. . .oh Tom. . .” Billa panted, his face twisting in pleasure, “Take me, please. . .”

Tom lowered his head and locked his mouth over one nipple, ignoring Billa's sharp cries when he plied the tender flesh with tongue and teeth. Billa writhed harder, grasping at Tom's shoulders to bear himself up against Tom's body. His hips flicked quickly against Tom's, pressing his cock into the firm grasp, rubbing up against Tom's cock in the most pleasurable way.

“Tom, please. . .” Billa began again as Tom nipped repeatedly at the aching nipple, “Please. . . oh. . . oh, it's so sensitive.”

Tom lifted his head and smiled at Billa's expression, already so wrecked by pleasure.

He released their twin, throbbing cocks and slid off of Billa's lap so that he could flip the squirming, pleading mermaid over. Billa's head momentarily slipped under the water, and he came up gasping, despite the fact that he could breathe perfectly well beneath the surface.

Tom gave a light slap to Billa's flank, “Hands and knees.”

Billa bit at his lower lip and tugged his tail halfway under himself, mermaid version of “knees.” he wiggled his ass back at Tom, showing off the parting opening between his buttocks. Tom planted his knees on either side of the end of Billa's tail and pressed himself behind Billa's smooth, scaled buttocks. Billa moaned in anticipation and arched his hips closer to Tom. 

Tom drew in a deep breath to control himself as he pressed his fingertips against the hole that had opened up for him. Billa moaned and shivered.

“Please, Tom. . .I don't need it.”

Tom smiled, softly, “You want it.”

Billa dropped his forehead against the edge of the crate, breathing out a groan as Tom pressed a finger inside. The hot interior twitched and tightened, so beautifully responsive. Tom pushed his finger in fully, then withdrew to add a second. Billa's body always opened up eagerly to Tom's cock, but Tom enjoying fingering him, making Billa's ass gape wide open before he plunged inside and made the sensitive hole tighten up again.

Tom pumped his fingers in and out at a slow, steady pace, feeding on the sound of Billa's desperate, aroused moans and the feeling of Billa's hole growing so open and moist against his fingers. He quickly closed in on Billa's prostate and stroked across the tender spot that caused Billa to writhe and sob every time.

Billa cried out loudly and dipped his hips down into the water, trying to escape Tom's tormenting fingers. Tom pulled him back up while knifing his fingers down, slamming into Billa's widening hole and straight to his pleasure spot. Billa thrashed in the water, sending a wave splashing over the edge with several hard licks of his tail. He clung to the edge of the crate with one hand, gripping so tightly that the knuckles turned white.

“Tom, please. . . Oh God. . .”

Tom slowed his thrusts but kept his fingers deep and penetrating, rubbing up against the aching spot inside Billa. Billa breathed harshly through his nostrils, murmuring curses under his breath as Tom moved his fingers in slow, tormenting circles.

“Tom, pleeeease. . .” Billa's voice lengthened into a whine, “Please, I'll come. . .”

Tom didn't have any problem with making Billa come in this manner, but after a strenuous night battling the storm, he was eager to get inside Billa. He was eager to get lost in their lovemaking, the only true haven that shielded them from the threats of the real world.

Tom withdrew his hand and Billa gave a sound of relief. He arched his hips more sharply and panted, “Yes. . .Take me, Tom. . .”

Tom grasped Billa's hips and pressed the tip of his cock against the open, wet entrance.

“Gonna take you.” He murmured, stroking his thumbs across the skin under his grasp.

“Yes. . .” Billa hissed, softly.

Tom pressed forward, sliding fully into Billa's body with the first thrust. He seated his hips against Billa's ass and rested there for a moment, causing Billa to squirm and moan. Pleasure crashed across his senses as Billa's tight, hot body sucked him in, causing him to forget about everything else.

He pulled back and thrust again, beginning at a deep, steady rhythm. His hips rocked firmly against Billa's ass, pumping the squirming mermaid full of cock until he squealed in protest. Billa's fingers grasped at the edge of the crate, supporting his weak body as Tom thrust eagerly into the wet, accepting hole.

“Tom. . .oh Tom. . .” Billa panted, resting his forehead against the back of the hand that supported him. His long, dark hair tumbled past his shoulders and down into the water, nearly veiling his face entirely, and leaving his long, pale back bare to Tom's hungry gaze.

Tom kept one hand firmly on Billa's hip, holding him in place and pulling him back against Tom's hammering cock, while the other palm traversed Billa's smooth, slick body. He stroked all along Billa's arching spine, before moving down to pet hardening nipples and the round slope of his stomach. At last, his fingers plunged beneath the water and circled around Billa's hard, pulsing dick.

Billa thrashed and cried out sharply. He twisted in Tom's embrace, almost as if to escape the overload of pleasure, but Tom firmly pulled Billa back down onto his cock. He gasped aloud as his cock drove completely inside, and then some, and Billa's ass clamped down tight around him.

“Oh fuck. . .” Tom whispered, pausing for a moment to steady himself.

“Tom, yes. . .” Billa panted, looking over his shoulder at Tom with heavily lidded, lustful eyes, “Yes, fuck me. . .”

Tom immediately resumed his thrusting, going at Billa with long, deep rolls of his hips that got his cock up against Billa's pleasure spot. His dragged his cock back and forth against the tender flesh, and felt Billa's cock swell in his grasp. He moved his hand up the shaft, stroking against tightly stretched flesh before reaching up to thumb at the sensitive head.

Tom felt a warm explosion of wetness against his hand and smiled through grimaces of pleasure as Billa quickly came under Tom's deft touch. Billa bucked and writhed, tail contorting and twisting upward to clasp silky smooth fins over Tom's buttocks. He held Tom closer, fins practically vibrating with pleasure as he came hard, filling the freshly changed water with a long stream of release.

Tom worked his hips lazily against Billa's ass until Billa ceased to writhe so uncontrollably. He rested his arms across the edge of the crate and looked over his shoulder at Tom, “I told you. . .You shouldn't have taken so long prepping me.”

Tom grinned, “I'm not disappointed at all, Billa. Now let me show you some real fucking.”

Billa's eyes widened, but he had little time to button his lips over a screech of pleasure as Tom suddenly snapped his hips into fast motion, slamming his cock hard and deep into Billa's now soft, relaxed hole. He grasped Billa's hips in both hands and gave it to the squirming, moaning mermaid as hard as could, filling Billa's ass full of his hard, throbbing cock, over and over again. Tom closed his eyes and focused on the wave of pleasure he felt riding up through his stomach and chest, nearly to it's zenith. He could feel himself quickly losing it, but didn't try at all to hold back the orgasm. After the treacherous storm, he was in no mood to wait, especially after he had already secured Billa's fulfillment.

Some moments after he had promised “real fucking,” Tom felt the pleasure clamp down tight in his stomach, then expand into a universe of bliss that had his hips bucking hard against Billa's ass, and the moans flowing unhindered from his lips. He released directly into Billa's ass, holding Billa's tightly against him up the last of the cum had drained into him.

With a sigh, Tom pulled out and sank to his seat next to Billa. He leaned against the side wall of the crate and closed his eyes, just trying to catch his breath. He felt Billa curl up against his chest, fingers petting along the tight swell of one pectoral, and wrapped his arms fully around his sweet, loving boy.

Tom opened his eyes to look down at Billa's pretty, round face, all flushed and glowing from sex. He batted long, dark lashes at Tom and smiled sweetly.

Tom gave a growl at just how irresistible Billa looked to him. He clutched Billa's head in his hands and planted a firm kiss on his forehead, “Jesus _Fucking_ Christ, I love you.”

Billa broke out into a wide grin, “I love you too, Tom.”

Tom usually didn't stay in the water with Billa for very long because he had captain's duties to attend to, and simply because he didn't want to crawl back out with entirely prune like skin. But tonight, he was too exhausted from fighting the storm, to tired from the long nights of fending off mermaid attacks, and too in need of Billa's touch. He closed his eyes and quickly drifted off to sleep with Billa curled up in his arms.

He didn't know how long he had been asleep for, when he jolted awake to the tugging feeling of the anchor being dropped, and the unfamiliar sense that the ship was no longer moving. He knew even before he heard Georg's footsteps in the hallway and the knock on the door, that they had finally reached the Deadly Lagoon.

 


	2. Chapter 2

The Black Water Lagoon was situated at the edge of an island that distanced itself by several hundred miles from the rest of the West Indies islands. It was more towards the center of the ocean than the rest of the Caribbean, a position that sometimes explained the violent waters and strange occurrences. To Tom, however, the fact that the island and the Deadly Lagoon were farther away was not an explanation but an excuse. It allowed the evil forces to work in silence, without detection.

It was past nightfall as Tom, Georg, and a two others, Gustav and Andreas, set foot on the reef that separated the sea from the lagoon. Up ahead, Tom could hear the movement of confined water, and a strange bird singing out a lonely tune. His sword was in his hand, occasionally hacking away tall grasses, but mostly poised upward in case of an ambush.

Though Tom would have been more comfortable with having Billa at his side, he felt as if he needed to be at the front of the entourage, and unburdened. Georg was only a step behind Tom, carrying Billa on his back. Billa had promised he could make it to the water of lagoon without languishing, and so, the hefty crate of water had been left behind on the ship.

The walk across the reef lasted only ten minutes before a rash of tall, jungle trees opened up into the lagoon. A thick layer of mist rose from the murky water, and barely a hint of the moon shone through thick, leafy foliage. It was dark and enclosed, like a moist, dank prison, full of scum and eerie noises. Animals rustled through the undergrowth and a large bird took rapid flight from a tree, causing the whole group to jump, their hearts to race.

Tom held up a hand to stop the entourage. He cast a wary eye about the lagoon, searching for any sign of movement, any signal that Jorg had kept his word to meet them here. Tom had a horrible, sick feel curling through his stomach, and he wondered if he had just walked his men, and his pregnant lover, into the middle of a treacherous trap.

“Jorg?” He called out, his voice steady and demanding, “Jorg, ruler of these waters! Show yourself!”

Tom waited, his lungs tight as he barely dared to breathe, his spine prickling with caution. His heart was pounding wildly in his chest, though he had promised himself before leaving the ship that he wouldn't let his fear control him.

He wasn't afraid of Jorg. He could face the mermaid in one-on-one combat and by God, he would win. He could cut the man down before he even had a chance to lay a finger on Billa. . . But he wouldn't, because he was Billa's father, and despite their differences, Billa would never forgive Tom for taking his father's life.

Tom was afraid what Billa's split loyalties meant for them, as lovers, as a family. He was afraid that some misguided love for Jorg would cause all of Tom's men to be slaughtered, perhaps even their child destroyed.

He was afraid because the dark forces that governed these waters were far greater than both Tom and Jorg combined.

Tom's narrowed eyes noted a ripple of movement beneath the water, and this time, he did not flinch when Jorg burst to the surface, even darker and more threatening with the long shadows and mist shrouding him, than the first time they had met by the shore of the cursed island.

Jorg snapped his head up out of the water, flinging long, dark hair back against his shoulders and spraying the band of pirates with water droplets. He was dressed for battle this time, with a gold breastplate that molded to his muscular chest, and glinted with gems about the neck and waist. His waist was surrounded by a belt that hosted a long, glinting dagger

“Thomas Trumper.” He intoned, his voice a chilling hiss, “How kind of you to join us.”

Tom didn't care to ask how Jorg had come by his full name; the man had spies everywhere. Instead, Tom lifted his chin and suggested, “It was a long time coming, Jorg. Let's cut to the chase.”

Jorg smirked and floated closer, bringing himself eye-to-eye with Tom, “Negotiation, Captain? It is a. . . _laborious_ concept for me.”

“It was laborious for me to reach this lagoon.” Tom said, stiffly, “I am ready to fight if you have brought me here under false pretenses.”

“I simply asked for a rendezvous.” Jorg spread his hands, diplomatically, “As a father, I am concerned over my son's health. I want to see him.”

Tom was loathe to bring Billa any closer to Jorg; he could hear the undercurrent of anger and distrust in Jorg's tone.

At Tom's hesitation, Jorg lunged a bit closer, “Show him to me, human, or I will find him myself!”

Tom turned and motioned for Georg to step closer. Georg brought Billa forward, and eased the mermaid down to the water. Billa's tail slipped beneath the surface just a few feet away from Jorg. He gazed up at his father with wide eyes, and reached out a fearful hand for Tom. Tom clasped Billa's hand, wishing to put himself between father and son.

“Billa, my child.” Jorg's voice softened.

He reached out a hand to touch Billa's face, but Billa flinched away, narrowly avoiding his father's fingertips. Jorg's nostrils flared and his eyes darkened.

“What has this human done to you?” He snapped, this time grabbing Billa by the arm before he could move, “What has he done that you are afraid of your own father?”

Billa gave a sharp cry as Jorg's strong fingers crushed his slender arm, dragging him closer. Tom splashed into the water, ignoring the way his boots filled with water and his pants became soaked. He inserted himself in front of Billa and held out his sword, causing Jorg to back up. The tip of Tom's sword barely touched Jorg's golden breastplate, a not so subtle threat.

“I came here to negotiate, but as I said, I am willing to fight you, Jorg.” Tom growled.

“Put down your sword, human.” Jorg spat, “You will not kill me in front of my child.”

“If you do any harm to Billa, or our baby, I _will_ kill you, demon.” Tom vowed, his voice low and quavering with anger.

He held Billa tightly behind his back, feeling the boy quiver, then give a quiet sob.

“I have one proposition for you, Captain, and one alone.” Jorg replied, vengefully, “Give me my child back, or prepare to die. That is my compromise; I sincerely advise you to take it before your men and your ship become collateral damage.”

“I will never willingly give you Billa, and my child, so that you can slaughter them both.” Tom replied, brandishing his sword more threateningly.

Jorg's hand curled around the hilt of his dagger and he withdrew it from the sheath with a firm yank. He smashed it against Tom's sword, knocking it askew as he hissed, “Then prepare to die, human.”

“Wait!”

Tom lunged to catch Billa as he moved, but his hand fell short as the boy quickly swam out from behind Tom's back and between the angered mermaid king and the pirate captain. He held up both hands, one to Jorg, one to Tom, causing both men to withdraw their weapons for fear of hurting the thing they both were so willing to fight for.

“Wait, please!” Billa cried, his brown eyes wide and tearful, “I won't let you kill each other!”

“Billa, my son.” Jorg held out a nonthreatening hand, “Don't sacrifice yourself for this human!”

“I will not sacrifice myself, or either one of you.” Billa replied, fiercely, “I love both of you! My father. . .” He turned his sad gaze to Tom, “and my lover. . .the father of my child.”

“You can't have both.” Jorg insisted through gritted teeth, “Come back home, Billa. It is where you belong!”

“He belongs with me.” Tom snapped, “I am ready to die for him, while you are willing to kill your own child – your own _grandchild –_ for the sake of an archaic law!”

“Don't speak to me about our laws.” Jorg growled, turning his gaze from Billa to Tom, “You know nothing of our world. Humans are carnal, evil, and destructive. We mermaids live for peace and beauty!”

“You call killing your own kind peace and beauty!?” Tom cried.

“Well, we certainly cannot have the taint of _humans_ in us, if we are to accomplish peace and beauty.” Jorg returned, disdainfully.

“Father!” Billa's voice rose above both of them, “I love him. . .You cannot change that now. Please. . .”

“It is an abomination.” Jorg replied, his voice softening as he addressed his son, “You _know_ this, Billa.”

“I know that I never felt alive until he touched me.” Billa whispered, “That I never felt purpose until I realized our child was growing inside me. . .I never felt _wanted. . ._ until Tom kissed me, and said he would love me forever. . .”

Jorg's face paled and he floated back in the water. Tom was surprised to see a hint of sorrow written on the man's typically stony features. There were a few beats of silence, and all Tom could hear was the pounding of his own heart and the quiet slosh of water. Then, anger and determination fell like a curtain over Jorg's hurt expression.

“Mermaids,” He said, his voice low and shaking, “Unite against these humans!”

A mighty splash ensued as dozens of mermaids emerged from the waters, their long, shining hair breaking to the surface first, followed by determined, implacable faces, and suits of armor similar to their leader's. Each mermaid brandished a dagger and swam forward to the surround the tiny crew of pirates. Tom looked back for only a moment to see his three man withdrawing their swords to fight despite the looks of sheer terror on their faces.

Jorg and Tom lunged for Billa at the same moment, each grabbing onto a slender arm. Tom pulled with all his might and he felt Billa attempting to swim toward him, but Jorg seemed stronger than them both. He yanked Billa out of Tom's grasp and pulled the fighting, screaming child to his chest.

“You're coming home with me, son!”

“No!” Billa cried, throwing a wild fist at Jorg's face, “Let me go!”

Jorg, shocked by the force of Billa's blow released his struggling son back into the water, where Billa swam desperately back to Tom. His eyes were wide, his face white as he grasped onto Tom's chest.

“Tom. . .Tom. . .” He gasped between frightened breaths, “Get me out of here!”

Tom looked up at the encroaching army of mermaids, then grabbed Billa around the waist to hoist him to Georg.

“Get him back to the ship!” Tom yelled.

“Captain, we won't leave you here!” Georg replied, resolutely, his eyes bouncing between the mermaids and his captain, “It's suicide!”

“Get Billa back to the ship!” Tom screamed, pushing Billa's ungainly body toward Georg's arms.

Georg's eyes widened as he looked over Tom's shoulder, “Captain, watch-”

Before Georg could finish his exclamation, Tom felt a blow and sudden, white-hot pain pour over his scalp. With a shout of pain, Tom fell back into the water, his head momentarily slipping beneath the surface. Pain and panic seared through his chest, and he fought back to the surface, choking and sputtering on murky water. When he rose above the water, his vision was blurry and tilted, and all he could see was a mass of mermaids, lashing at his men who wavered by the shore, at him, and most especially at the squirming, screaming form that had somehow managed to slip from Tom's grasp.

“Billa!” Tom cried, his legs churning weakly through the water as he attempted to swim out to his fighting, thrashing mermaid.

A group of at least five mermaids were grabbing at Billa, attempting to hold him still, attempting to take him away from Tom. For all of Billa fighting and the mermaids' grappling, they weren't making much progress either way, but with the blow to Tom's head, he could hardly see straight, much less swim.

Tom reached up to clasp the place where he had been struck, and felt thick, hot blood matted in his hair. Head wounds, he knew, were the worst, because they bled profusely even when it was a minor cut. This was not a minor cut, and Tom knew he was in little position to fight. But he had to. It was Billa, and Billa was his world.

Tom chopped his way through the water, ducking blows of mermaids and jumping with every little movement beneath the water. He was nearly to the group trying to take Billa when water splashed in his face, and Jorg once more intervened.

The mermaid king rose from beneath the water, arm and dagger cutting through the air. Tom hardly had time to lift his sword before the blade came crashing down. Metal rang against metal as their weapons met, each man pushing with all his might against the other. Tom bowed beneath the strain, blinking back blood and water from his eyes. His arms quivered uncontrollably under the pressure of Jorg's dagger; he was quickly losing strength, but his heart was still galloping with the need to protect Billa.

Tom gave a mighty push with all the strength he could muster; enough to knock Jorg back and throw a well aimed jab with his sword. His blade slashed against the breastplate and cut into the exposed skin on Jorg's side. Jorg gave a pained yelp and withdrew, holding a hand over his ribs. His eyes flashed with fury and he lashed out with his dagger. Tom twisted to the side, catching only a nick across his shoulder from Jorg's blow. The tiny cut stung like hell, but he ignored it, and the throbbing pain in his skull. He swung at Jorg again, taking advantage of his weakened state to slash at Jorg's neck.

He was no longer thinking about compromising Billa's two lives and loyalties. He wasn't thinking about killing Billa's father. He was thinking solely about killing Jorg, the man that had tried to kill him on multiple occasions; the man that had threatened to kill Tom's child. He was a pirate, and a father, and he was ready to destroy the threat once and for all.

His blade sliced cleanly across the side of Jorg's neck, cutting open a large gash. Dark red blood spurted from the wound and Jorg gave a scream. He clapped a hand at his neck and swiped weakly at the air with his dagger.

“You despicable human!” He growled, his voice raspy with pain, “You have brought violence and bloodshed to this mermaid sanctuary. . .You have corrupted my son! I will kill you!”

“ _You_ have brought this upon yourself!” Tom shouted over the din of battling pirates and mermaids, “If I do not kill you tonight for your sins, a greater power than us will!”

“A greater power already rules this sanctuary.” Jorg spat, “And I am certain that it is on _my_ side! Now die, human!”

Jorg swung harshly at Tom with his dagger, slicing an even bigger incision across Tom's arm and chest. Tom's shirt ripped beneath the blade and the shoulder and part of the front fell back to reveal a large, bleeding cut that throbbed severely. Tom stumbled backward in the water, reeling from the blow. His head was swimming and the vision of Jorg rushing toward him blurred before his eyes. He thrust his sword out, hoping to strike something vital.

The last thing he saw before darkness descended by a full moon rising up the trees; a full, white moon, so similar to the one that had glowed upon the night of Tom and Billa's first meeting. . .

 

~

 

Billa swam as hard as he could, knowing he was fighting for his own life, and the life of his child. His father's men were determined and loyal; they were trying their hardest to drag Billa back home, where he knew only punishment and pain awaited him.

Somewhere, he had lost track of Tom and the other pirates. He was panicking and afraid, so terribly afraid to lose Tom. But worse, he was lost. He had never swum in these waters before, and though the ocean was his home, he could hardly understand the ocean floor from the surface. All he knew was that he was swimming, and perhaps, he was gaining on his father's minions.

Time seemed to stretch into infinity until he at last swam through a small, underground orifice in the rocky shoreline. The space led into a little cave, half filled with water. It was quiet in here, and peaceful, and he was so tired. He wanted to lie down and rest, sleep until this fatigue and fear was gone.

He dragged himself to the shoreline of the little cave and collapsed against the tiny, dark pebbles. The water sloshed around his tail and large stomach like a kind, familiar massage. He closed his eyes and felt himself drifting, dreaming of Tom, of their baby.

He startled awake when he felt cool fingertips against his forehead, soft and soothing.

“Tom!” He began, joyful tears in his eyes.

Then, he quickly realized those fingertips were too smooth and delicate to be Tom's, and the warm, hazel-green eyes looking down at him were not ones he recognized.

“What?. . .Who. . .?” He grappled at the rocks, trying to push himself back into the water, away from the strange, yet alluringly beautiful woman gazing down on him.

“Billa.” She whispered his name like a song and laid a gentle hand on his chest.

He felt the wild pounding of his heart slow to soft fluttering that made his whole body hum with bliss. He weakly fell against the pebbled shoreline and gazed up at the pretty woman with slow, ragged breaths.

“My. . .my baby. . .”He mumbled, reaching down to cradle his stomach protectively.

“Your baby is safe.” She replied, her hand trailing down to cover his, “ _You_ are safe, Billa.”

“Who are you?” Billa wondered, in awe.

“I am the one that will intervene in the mess you have created.” She smiled softly, “Quite by accident.”

“I. . .I love him.” Billa whispered, trying to thrust all the strength into his voice with the spell hovering over his senses, “Please. . .”

His father had often spoken to him of the magic that resided here, in this lagoon. A greater power, a being that ruled even higher than Jorg. Billa had never believed. . .until now.

“I'm not going to hurt him, darling.” She reached up to pet wet hair away from Billa's temple, “Or you, or your baby . . .I'm going to give you a chance.”

“A chance?” Billa asked, as his eyes fluttered shut, as if to proceed to a heavy sleep.

“A chance to make things right.”

She laid a hand over his face, forcing his eyes completely shut, “Sleep, my love. Sleep.”

With a great, weary sigh, he let his heavy lids shut and the sudden exhaustion swallow him. He felt as if he were drifting on the vast ocean, his limbs entirely weightless, his mind and heart at peace. Nothing was troubling him. He knew it was going to be okay.

The warm, gentle, almost tickling sensation that prickled across his whole body assured him that it would be so. . .

 

~

 

Tom gasped awake in his hammock. His head was throbbing, along with his arm and chest. Bandages had been carefully applied over his wounds, and he was supported with more pillow and blankets in his hammock than was normal.

“Billa!” Was the first word off of his lips.

“Tom, lay back.” Georg's voice cut through the haze of confusion.

His faithful second came into view, narrowed, green eyes gazing down at Tom with concern. Georg looked nearly as battered as Tom, with an abrasion on one cheek and a bandage around his forearm. His long, chestnut hair was askew, still damp from the water.

“Where is Billa?” Tom demanded, pushing himself up despite Georg's hand on his chest.

Georg looked away, biting his lip. His expression was conflicted, and Tom almost immediately knew why. . .

Horrified, Tom sat up swiftly in the hammock, causing his head to spin. He ignored the cartwheels his brain was doing and swung his legs over the edge, “Where the fuck is Billa, Georg!?”

“I'm sorry.” Georg said softly, shaking his head, “He's not. . .We couldn't find him.”

Panicked, Tom stumbled out of the bed and staggered across the room to the windows that faced the front of the ship. He peered out to see water in every direction, not a sign of the Deadly Lagoon.

“We disembarked?!” Tom cried, spinning to face Georg.

Rage, horror, sorrow, a dozen other emotions were swimming through his chest, but all he could focus on was Billa. Billa was everything, and he had been left behind.

Georg clenched his jaw and clasped his hands behind his back, “I'm sorry, Tom, but we could not find him. After all the fighting was over, we searched and searched through the water, but there was no sign of him!”

“That's not fucking good enough!” Tom screamed, storming across the room toward his first mate, “That is my child, Georg! That is my lover, and my baby! How could you fucking leave them behind!”

Georg took a step back, his eyes wide, his face pale, “They are gone, Tom.”

Tom stopped, his heart pounding a wild, sickening beat. He took a staggering step backward, his head spinning, his heart aching as if it had been torn in two, “Gone. . .No, they can't be. . .”

“There was an injury to the leader.” Georg whispered, carefully, “They were retreating. . .I couldn't see you or Billa anywhere. Finally, all the mermaids left, and we combed through the water. We found you, but. . . I'm sorry, Tom. I can only imagine that his father won. . .That he has him.”

“No.” Tom said, his voice cracking as tears engulfed his throat, “NO!”

“I'm sorry, sir. . .”

“NO!!!” Tom shouted, tearing at his hair.

He turned and paced helplessly about the room, breathing in short, hiccuping gasps, feeling the tears douse his cheeks. With a burst of anger, he attacked his desk, sweeping stacks of maps, charting utensils, empty flasks and and an unlit candle across the room with furious passes of his fists. Screaming, he slammed his fists down on the now empty surface, feeling the pain reverberate through his bones.

“Tom, you've been injured. . .” Georg said, softly.

Tom felt his friend's hand on his back, and he spun around, raising his fist. Georg backed up, holding his hands up in surrender.

“You need to rest.” Georg said, sincerely, “You've lost a lot of blood.”

“How can I rest when my child is out there? When my Billa could be injured, or worse. . .” Tom whispered, past clenched teeth, “How can I fucking rest when the most important thing in my life is gone!?”

Georg backed up, heading for the door, “I'll just leave you alone, then. . .”

“No,” Tom lunged forward, grabbing Georg by the arm. He brought their noses inches apart and growled, “We are going back to that fucking island, Georg. We are going back and finding my Billa, and my child.”

Georg began to shake his head, “You are in no condition. . .”

“I don't care!” Tom shouted, causing Georg to flinch, “I will find them with or without your help.”

“Please, at least one day for you to rest.” Georg asked, his face etched with concern, “Captain, you don't understand how seriously injured you could be.”

Tom stumbled, back feeling his world tilt around him. All the energy he had put into the angry outburst seemed to have been all he had left. He nearly fell to his ass on the floor, but Georg caught him, wrapping secure arms around his distraught captain.

He dragged Tom back to the hammock and carefully rested Tom's lapsing body against the pillows. Tom grabbed at Georg's hand, choking back a sob, “We're going back.”

“A day to rest, Tom.” Georg said, firmly, “It's all I ask.”

Tom sighed and looked away, “He could be injured, wondering why I'm not coming for him. . .”

“ _You're_ injured.” Georg insisted.

Tom could hardly nod as his senses faded in and out, “One day. . .That's it. . .”

Tom closed his eyes and dreamed. He dreamed of Billa. He dreamed that Billa, and their baby were safe. He dreamed he was holding Billa again, kissing him, making love to him. But each hour, he woke fevered, starting from a dream that seemed all too real, but was just as elusive as the wind. He closed his eyes and vowed that he would find Billa, he would find his lover and his child, and make certain that they were safe, that his dreams became a reality. Nothing would get in his way; not rain and storms, lagoons or mermaids, higher powers or dark arts. He would find Billa, or he would die trying . . .

 to be continued . . .

 


End file.
